It's Only a Song
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: She couldn't help herself. They flowed out of her naturally.


**A/N- I don't know where this came from, honestly. I even actually like this one. Rare, I know. Reviews are always nice!**

**XX**

"I like your pants around your feet." Becky clasped her hand over her mouth and stepped back embarrassed.

"What?" Cody stood a few feet in front of her, unsure if he heard what he thought he heard. He was walking down the hall in search of Randy, when he passed Becky. He smiled and said hello, which she responded with "I like your pants around your feet."

"Noth....nothing. It's just a song." Becky quickly covered up her mistake. How could she be so dumb? Don't voice your thoughts, she kept repeating to herself.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go then...." Cody was still feeling a little awkward, even if it was just a song.

"Yeah, bye Cody." She watched him walk away and wanted to pound her head into a wall. He probably thought she was a sicko who makes sexual innuendos towards him.

**XX**

"It's really not funny. He has to think I'm weird." Becky was becoming increasingly annoyed by her friend.

"Look at it from my standpoint, and you'll find it hilarious." Beth laughed again, harder this time. Just picturing Becky saying that out loud to Cody was enough to keep her laughing for days.

"I don't know why I make myself out to be an idiot around him." Becky sipped her water as they walked down the corridors.

"Because you've been trying to ask him out for over a year." Beth pointed out.

"Don't remind me."

"Speak of the devil..." Beth trailed off as they both looked at the three men walking down the corridor. Legacy.

"Hey boys." Beth greeted all three of them. They all exchanged greetings with each other, minus Becky, who was trying not blush.

"Hi again Becky." Cody said trying to be polite.

"Do me, baby." She gasped in horror again. Oh God, twice in one day. Randy and Ted looked confused, Beth was laughing uncontrollable, and Cody looked mortified.

"Tha...th...that's...that's the name of that song Beth, by..by Pri..Prince." Becky fumbled her words while trying to recover from her slip up. Beth decided today was the day she didn't want to be a good friend.

"I didn't ask for any Prince song." Beth got out in between fits of laughter.

"Oh...someone did." She could feel her face burning, and knew her face had to be red.

"We're headed to the ring....bye." Randy gave one last confused look to Becky, then walked away, ordering his two minions to follow.

"That....was...priceless." Beth gasped in between breaks for air.

"Your puns aren't appreciated." Becky mumbled, walking away.

"Come on, it's just a song." Beth hollered after her.

**XX**

"If you laugh one more time Jericho, I am going to murder you." Becky warned. She was avoiding all three members of Legacy at all costs, especially the youngest one.

"But it's Cody..." Chris was trying his best not to laugh as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

"So?"

"It's odd."

"No it's not. Have you looked at him?"

"Noooooo." Chris drew out in one long breath. He wasn't gay. He wasn't Cody.

"Shut up. Anyway, I don't know what to do. I made a fool out of myself twice today in front of him." They both stepped out of the elevator and made their long walk down the hall.

"Just tell him you have sex dreams about him." Chris joked.

"Sure, I'll walk right up to him and say 'Hey Cody, I want you, I want you so bad, it's driving me mad." Becky laughed at her own joke.

"Ah, The Beatles." Chris laughed along as they turned the corner, bumping right into....

"Cody." Shock registered through her first, before embarrassment set in.

"Hello again, for what? The third time today?" Becky eased up, maybe he didn't hear her.

"Uh yeah, something like that."

"So who do you want so bad that it's driving you mad?" Cody asked with a straight face, while Jericho's was contorted into a half smirk, half laugh.

"It's just a song." Becky muttered, quickly walking around him.

**XX**

"No more talking. I am done." Becky promised herself as she sat down on her bed. She wasn't sure where Beth was, probably out laughing it up with Jericho at her expense. What great friends she had.

"I need a drink. An alcoholic drink." It was rare that she would drink, but tonight called for it.

She went for the ice bucket, only to realize it was empty. The ice machine was at the other side of the hotel on this floor.

"Great." Deciding she didn't need shoe, she left in just her socks. Who would see her?

She was thankful no one was at the machine when she arrived. Quickly scooping out the ice she needed, she turned around, unaware of another body behind her.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar tell me so." She looked up at Cody in surprise. Did he really just say that?

"What?" She asked, stepping to the side so she wasn't as close to him. He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to relax.

"It's just a song." He grabbed his ice and left her standing there.

She hated songs.


End file.
